bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega
Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega is a fight fought between Second Division Captain Suì-Fēng and Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción Ggio Vega. It is also Suì-Fēng's first battle against an Arrancar. Prelude Ggio first appears along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and the rest of his Fracción in the Fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped in Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders. Ggio and the rest of Baraggan's Fracción then pull out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon and awaits his orders. After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants, then he will just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 6 Ggio does not partake in the following battles and remains by Baraggan's side. In the ensuing battles, one by one, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Ggio and Baraggan's surprise. Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself, but is persuaded by Ggio, who pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge Parduoc, which Baraggan agrees to. Suì-Fēng overhears this and rushes to challenge Ggio, thus the two begin to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 16-17 Battle She engages in battle with Ggio who tries to taunt and distract her with conversation, but Suì-Fēng remains calm and continues to fight. Eventually Suì-Fēng binds the Arrancar with a Kidō spell, she then releases Suzumebachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 16-19 After Suì-Fēng explains that her Suzumebachi allows her to kill in two strikes, Ggio uses his Cero to escape before Suì-Fēng can attack, and taunts her for not using her ability fast enough. They then continue to fight with Ggio gaining the upper hand when he kicks her through a building. He then questions her skill as an assassin; he then gives his name and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; chapter 331, pages 1-7 Suì-Fēng is thrown away by Ggio's attacks and sent flying into the side of Nirgge's head, knocking him out.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 5 Ōmaeda goes to check on Suì-Fēng, but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Ōmaeda asks what kind of subordinate would he be if he didn't look after his captain; he states that if she is losing, then they resolve that they should fight Ggio together. Suì-Fēng dismisses the idea calling him a disgrace and goes back to fighting.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Ggio takes the upper hand in the fight again and pins Suì-Fēng to the side of a building with his fangs. He then proceeds to finish off Suì-Fēng, but before he can do so, Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then boldly grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a Cero, Suì-Fēng kicks him away, revealing she indeed had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's Resurrección. After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Suì-Fēng tells him if he sees an ally losing to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong instead of stepping between them.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 14-19 Suì-Fēng then tells him that his opponent is still alive, as Nirgge begins to get up again. She then tells Ōmaeda to go and finish the Arrancar and then come and join her.Bleach anime; Episode 223 She goes to Ggio and apologizes for keeping him waiting and promises to show him a real assassination, but then she questions whether or not he will even be able to see it. This prompts Ggio into a rage allowing him to use his Tigre Estoque El Sable battle form. Before he even realizes it she has used her Death in Two Steps technique on him, sealing his fate. She apologizes to him again stating that though she said Nigeki Kessatsu, he probably only felt one. Ggio Vega then dies. When Ōmaeda questions if Suzumebachi will work hitting separate spots, Suì-Fēng explains the true mechanics behind the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 4-11 Aftermath Suì-Fēng goes on into her first direct confrontation with an Espada-level Arrancar by taking on Baraggan Louisenbairn. References Navigation Category:Fights